


I'll never let you go

by robs



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Puoi dire di essere stato attaccato da un polpo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never let you go

Stringe i denti su un nuovo lembo di pelle, questa volta quella più delicata, dell'inguine, il tanto necessario per lasciarci un'altra impronta, l'ennesimo messaggio per chiunque pensi di poter mettere le mani sul suo ragazzo; Rin sibila qualcosa, un verso tra il dolore e il piacere più sottili, e Haru accarezza con la lingua il suo nuovo marchio, sorridendo tra sé del sospiro che l'altro si lascia sfuggire, prima di succhiare la stessa pelle tra le labbra, con forza, per far affluire il sangue alla superficie e ribadire ancora più chiaramente il suo possesso sul giovane steso tra le sue lenzuola, vibrante di desiderio, ascoltando con soddisfazione il suo gemito. Sono le sue dita tra i capelli che lo fanno allontanare, e Haru è soddisfatto dell'ennesimo piccolo livido quasi circolare che ha lasciato sul suo corpo, e sorride appena quando Rin lo costringe a sdraiarsi su di lui per poterlo baciare; si sofferma ad osservare le sue guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie per i morsi che non si è trattenuto dal lasciare, gli occhi dalle pupille dilatate, quando finalmente si separano, e Rin bofonchia qualcosa che Haru non riesce a decifrare nonostante la vicinanza dei loro volti, prima di circondargli la vita con le gambe e ribaltare le loro posizioni con un colpo di reni che lo coglie di sorpresa. Ha le sue mani sul petto, i palmi un poco sudati premuti contro la sua pelle accalcata, e il respiro di entrambi si fa più affannato quando Rin comincia a muovere il bacino contro il suo, chinandosi per poter ricominciare a baciarlo con forza sulla bocca, le dita di Haru che stringono i suoi fianchi di loro propria volontà, le unghie che lasciano altri segni, altri marchi sulla sua pelle, e Rin geme di nuovo, tra le sue labbra, muovendosi con più decisione, entrambi già ridicolmente vicini all'orgasmo, la separazione delle ultime due settimane che li ha resi frustrati e incredibilmente sensibili al minimo contatto, e non è una sorpresa quando un fremito più pronunciato scuote il corpo di Rin, facendolo gemere più forte e lasciandolo senza fiato per qualche secondo; Haru non impiega molto tempo ad arrivare a sua volta all'apice, inarcandosi un poco e stringendo con più decisione le dita, incidendo appena la pelle con le unghie. Passa una manciata di minuti prima che Rin cominci ridacchiare, piano e in modo quasi isterico, il viso premuto contro il suo collo, e Haru sobbalza quando si sente pizzicare un braccio, con forza.  
"Sei uno stronzo," bofonchia l'altro, mordendogli più volte il collo per prendersi una piccola vendetta. "Tu e la tua stupida mania di ricoprirmi di succhiotti," aggiunge, tornando a ricoprire di marchi la sua pelle ancora quasi completamente immacolata.  
"Ma a te piace quando ti ricopro di succhiotti," ribatte Haru, nascondendo un sorriso quando Rin lo pizzica un'altra volta, aggiungendo anche le unghie per tentare di fargli più male.  
"Non è questo il punto, idiota!" sbotta, piccato. "Come lo spiego alla mia squadra? A Sousuke?" continua, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandolo storto quando Haru fa per scrollare le spalle, riuscendoci a malapena.  
"Non è un mio problema," risponde, e questa volta esala una leggera risata nel vedere l'espressione irritata del suo ragazzo, prima di posare per un attimo le labbra sulle sue. "Puoi dire di essere stato attaccato da un polpo," continua, con la sua espressione più impassibile e il suo tono più monocorde. "Credo che questa sia l'ultima scusa che ti è rimasta; anche se non capisco perché continui a tentare di mentire, visto che ormai ci sono arrivati tutti e mi hanno già fatto i complimenti per la mia vena artistica."  
"... è uno scherzo, vero?"

**Author's Note:**

> Questa _cosa ___è tipo il mio primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa di smut in, tipo, un anno e più (il secondo tbh, il primo primo è stato con una aokise). Come si è visto di smut c'è tipo solo l'ombra, e manco mi piace, ma sono stata comunque convinta a pubblicarla, quindi eccola qui. Spero che non vi abbia fatto troppo schifo. Bye. <3


End file.
